In Ten Years
by silver drip
Summary: AU: Bella is an immortal being that only appears on earth every 10 years. On one of these days she meets an 8 year old Edward and promises to see him in 10 years. ExB
1. Little Casanova

1909

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

Chapter 1: Little Casanova

1909 Illinois

A young Edward Masen trudged through the forest fuming about one of the few things an eight year old could. His cousins who he was currently visiting in south Illinois were picking on him again. When he had told his mother she told him to be a big boy and suck it up. Edward wiped away a stray tear that had escaped his eyelashes and continued his angry strides.

For an eight year old he was rather small and had a tendency to makes rash decisions which explains why he was currently lost in a forest after trying to run away. He had been going in circles for the past hour and was starting to get hungry. Another tear made its way down his cheek, but this time he didn't bother to wipe it away.

Edward pushed through a cluster of bushes and found himself on the beach of a small pond. A clanking noise brought his attention away from the lovely pond to the woman sitting under a weeping willow with a cup of tea and paintbrush in hand. Edward made his way over to her, but stopped halfway there when he saw how pretty she was. She had long cascading mahogany hair that complemented her deep brown eyes. She reminded him of one of those pretty ladies he saw on the movie posters on the side of his father's law firm building.

Bella was painting the scene of the pond. Today was the one day out of every decade that she was allowed to go to the human world. She was one of the few immortals that actually enjoyed it. The other immortal humans in her world found it bothersome and useless to even go to there uncivilized and uneducated world.

A sniffling noise made Bella turn her head away from her painting. A little boy with emerald green eyes and tear stained cheeks was staring wide eyed at her.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she stood up and pulled her handkerchief. "Are you lost?" Edward nodded mutely and took the beautiful woman's handkerchief. He wiped away his tears and blushed lightly when he smell the floral scent coming from the handkerchief.

"Thank you." Edward said shyly and handed her back the handkerchief.

"You can keep it." Edward stuck the handkerchief in his pocket. "I'm Bella what's your name?" Bella sat back under the tree and poured a cup of tea for Edward waiting for his answer.

"Edward Masen. Three sugars please." Bella laughed at his sweet tooth and added the three sugars.

"So what were you doing in the forest in the first place that got you lost?" Bella asked and Edward took a big gulp of his tea.

"I was running away." Edward said with his chin sticking out and face in an adorable pout.

"Away from what?" Bella resumed her painting and Edward looked over her shoulder.

"Away from my family. My cousins were being mean and my mom just told me to be a big boy so I decided to run away." He took another sip of his tea and Bella took a moment to contemplate what he had just told her.

"So are you happy now that you've run away?" Edward started sniffling again after Bella asked this.

"No, I wanna go home." Edward's words were gurgled as he started to cry again. Bella pulled him up onto her lap and brushed her fingers through his copper hair trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it's alright. Where is your house?" It took a minute for Edward to answer since he was crying so hard.

"Chicago." He said as he pulled out Bella's handkerchief again and wiped his face.

"Goodness you are a long way from home. Are you staying with someone down here?" Edward nodded and yawned, tired from all his crying and walking. "Do you know what the house looks like?"

"It had a blue door and a big red barn behind it." Bella thought about the area she was in trying to remember if she had past any place like that this morning.

"I think I know that place. Does it have a dog tied up in the front?"

"Yeah, that's Mollie. She's my cousin's dog. I asked my dad for a dog, but he said that we lived in the city and it would be inconvenient." Edward sighed. "Miss Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" Edward yawned again and his eyes drooped.

"Will I ever see you again?" Bella thought about his question for a minute before answering.

"Your father has a law firm. Is it named after your last name?" Edward nodded too tired to answer. "I'll be there in ten years."

"Thank you Miss Bella. I promise I'll be there too." Were Edward's last words before he drifted off to sleep. Bella lifted him up and placed a kiss on his forehead then started walking.

Edward wasn't as far away from his cousin's house as he thought he was. It only took Bella ten minutes to walk to his house. A woman with the same shade of hair as Edward came running out of the house when she saw Bella approaching with Edward in her arms.

"Oh my little baby!" The woman who Bella assumed was Edward's mother grabbed Edward out of Bella's arms and smothered him in kisses. "Thank the lord in heaven that you are alright!"

"Mom stop." Edward mumbled still half asleep.

"Thank you for finding him Miss. I was worried sick." Edward's mother turned her attention from Bella back to her son. "Don't you ever do that again! You know your father and uncle are out in the forest right now looking for you! I've never been so worried in my life. Did you say thank you to this young lady for finding you?"

"Yes I said thank you to Miss Bella." Edward said as he pushed off of his mother to stand on his own. He reached up with his arms outstretched. Bella leaned down and hugged him and placed another kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you in ten years Miss Bella."

**Edward as a little kid is so cute! Can you picture it? This will have either two or three chapters. Review please.**


	2. Tin Box

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

Chapter 2: Tin Box

1919 Illinois

Bella walked up the staircase of the Masen Law firm. She looked the same as she did ten years ago. The large law firm in front of her was boarded up and looked abandoned.

"Excuse me sir. What happened to this law firm?" Bella asked a passerby politely.

"It closed after the Masens died." The stranger said matter of factly. "The Spanish influenza got them. Too bad too. Young Edward was sure to be a good lawyer, although I do believe that he was thinking about joining the army." Bella thanked him sadly and walked down the boulevard thinking about what to do next. She had been looking forward to seeing him again. Seeing what type of man he had grown up to be.

To tell the truth, back in her own world it was one of the main things she had thought about.

Bella sighed to herself and continued walking. It looked like this day would be just like all the others. Lonely. . .

1959 Illinois

The Cullen clan was back in Chicago. Except, this time, there were five new members.

It was the first time since Edward was changed that he was back in his home town. So many things seemed to have changed since Edward was turned into a vampire. Everything looked different to him. Even his old house felt foreign. He cursed his human memory for fading away so quickly. The only things from his human life he could remember were flashes of faces and places.

Edward walked up the old staircase in his home, but stopped to watch Esme. She was moving at amazing speeds painting and cleaning the old house. He could tell she was enjoying herself.

Alice and Jasper were downstairs cuddling while Rosalie and Emmett were still at there old house finishing locking and securing everything. Carlisle was at the hospital.

Edward sighed. Everyone but him had someone to love. Most of the time thoughts like this didn't bother Edward, but something about being home again made him lonely. Like he had forgotten someone or something.

Edward continued his walk upstairs until he reached his old room.

The room looked somewhat familiar yet it felt distant, as if he had seen it in a magazine instead actually lived in it at one point of time.

A large puff of dust flew into the air as he sat on his old bed. It creaked under his weight.

"Edward," Jasper called from downstairs. "Can you come here?" Edward stood up from the bed and dusted himself off. The floorboards beneath his feet creaked loudly and one actually broke making Edward fall for the first time since he was vampire. Edward pulled his foot out from the floorboards, but his shoe fell off. He reached down into the hole and groped blindly. Instead of finding his shoe he found a small tin box labeled 'Most prized possessions of E.A.M.' in scribbled letters. "Edward hurry up!" Jasper shouted again. Edward put the tin box on his bed promising himself that he would look at it later.

"What do you want Jasper?" Edward asked after he ambled his way downstairs.

"Alice is going fabric shopping with Esme. Do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure, I was actually thinking about going hunting this morning before Esme made me clean the basement." Jasper laughed at Edward and they started making there way outside.

"So where are the good hunting grounds around here?" Jasper asked hoping that they weren't anywhere near humans. He had just changed his lifestyle eleven years ago and was still a savage beast around humans.

"Just follow me." Edward stared running, but slowed down so Jasper could keep up.

"You've been awfully melancholy since we've moved here." Jasper stated while still looking ahead.

"Don't worry abo-" Edward suddenly stopped talking and sped up.

"Edward!" Jasper asked with a strained voice due to the sudden waves of blood lust coming off of Edward. "Edward!" Jasper shouted again and the distance between them greatened.

Edward raised his nose high in the air sniffing deeply as he ran. The calls of Jasper were long gone and didn't reach him. The scent was so luscious and mouthwatering. It was distant yet it still entranced him to no end.

The scent was growing fainter and it made the monster in him growl with anger. Suddenly the scent disappeared entirely. The monster cried out in desperation and hunger.

Edward doubled back and continued tracking the scent in the opposite direction, but the scent still grew fainter.

Edward let out an audible growl. He needed that blood. He hadn't drank human blood in over twenty-five, but he needed this blood, even if it was human's or not.

A tremendous force pushed Edward to the ground. His mind had been so focused on tracking that he hadn't heard Jasper's approaching thoughts.

"Edward calm down!" Jasper shouted as he sent waves of tranquility and peace to him. They didn't seem to work at first, but then Edward's thrashing slowed. "Stopped breathing Edward." Jasper commanded and Edward obeyed.

Footsteps were heard far away. They approached quickly until Jasper saw Alice break through the brush carrying a deer. She thrust it at Edward and Jasper and Edward drained it without hesitation. His eyes lightened significantly.

"Jasper we've got to get him out of here. Take him and I'll get more deer." Jasper ran him halfway across the state and Alice kept feeding him deer until he was coherent again.

"I had a vision of you going on a rampage and I came as fast as I could." Alice said as Edward sat up holding his head. "Are you alright?"

"No, what's wrong with me? I smelled this scent and I just went wild. It was just too appetizing. I don't know what came over me." Alice nodded knowingly and helped Edward to his feet.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle. I'm sure he'll have some sort of answer." Jasper suggested. They all ran back to there home in Chicago. Carlisle arrived soon after and they tossed around ideas and theories about Edward's odd behavior.

"I don't know what to tell you. There is no explanation I can think about." Carlisle concluded. Edward nodded sadly. Jasper could feel the self loathing coming from him.

Edward crept upstairs dejectedly and into his room. A glint in his peripheral vision caught his attention. It was the tin box.

**Review**


	3. A Horrible World Still Has Light

Disclaimer: Me no own

**Disclaimer: I do not have the privilege nor honor of owning this brilliant story that is ****Twilight****. Nor it's sequels, which is quite unfortunate. Of course I do own this plotline. **

Chapter 3: A Horrible World Still Has Light

1959 Illinois

Edward stared at the small tin box in his hand. His fingers glided over the small lettering. 'Most prized possessions of E.A.M.'. He shifted the box from hand to hand and he could hear things rolling inside of it.

There was a small rusted lock on the front of the box. It could keep no vampire out. Edward put the lock between his thumb and forefinger and smashed it into dust. The dust dissipated throughout the air and Edward opened the box with steady hands. Various small items were scattered about in the box. A jagged pebble, a skeleton key, a ball, and a handkerchief. Edward felt oddly drawn to the handkerchief.

He picked up the small piece of fabric and looked at it searching his memories for when he had first seen it. Nothing came to mind.

The handkerchief was soft between his fingers and he lifted it to his face and sniffed it. There was no smell other then a faint hint of salty tears.

Edward put the handkerchief in his shirt pocket and shuffled through the other items. None of them had the same pull as the handkerchief. With a sigh he closed the box and went downstairs to play his piano.

England 2049

'_This world is so repetitive.'_ Edward thought to himself as he walked a deserted street in England.

The world was at war once again and it seemed like there were only a few places left that weren't being constantly bombed. A group of hoodlums passed by Edward eyeing him to see if he looked like the type to carry around money. Luckily Edward was dressed in old dirty clothes that resembled everyone else's in the district he was in.

The only thing on him that had any color to it other then dirt brown was a bright white handkerchief that stuck slightly out of his shirt pocket. It was the only thing he had left since the last time he had seen the rest of the Cullens. Everyone had been split up into different districts since the war became global seven years ago.

Security was tough between each district making it hard for the Cullens to keep contact and making it even harder for them to hunt. Edward had to resort to drinking stray dogs and sewer rats. He prayed that the rest of his family was following his example and sticking to animals instead of resorting to drinking the many humans that plagued the world.

Edward touched his shirt pocket to check if the handkerchief was still there. He did this without thinking. It was a gesture of comfort, whenever he touched the soft fabric he some how seemed to relax a little bit.

"Hey Edward." A vampire with lesser moral values said. It seemed that vampires of the human drinking variety were enjoying the human's war. It made there killings easier to cover up with all the mugging and constant blood shed that seemed to be happening around them. Edward greeted the red eyed vampire back. "You up for some poker? Maybe hustle a few humans out of there money?" The vampire asked holding up a tattered box of cards form the early sixties.

"No thanks Richard." Edward said simply and kept walking. Richard caught up with him quickly and walked beside him.

"Oh you hunting for rats again Edward? You should really just switch to human. You only have to kill one human compared to the hundreds of rats you have to kill to feel full. Anyways humans are so tasty compared to vermin." Edward brushed off his taunting. Richard left him alone after he spotted a bleeding little boy all by himself.

Edward headed to the park hoping to find any small animal to quench his constant thirst. The park was littered with cardboard houses and people trying to make the best out of there situations. Gunshots could be heard in the background.

A head popped out from one of the many cardboard houses. "Got any bread?" A gruff voice asked.

Before Edward could answer a scent caught his attention. A scent he had smelled somewhere before in his past. Edward picked up his pace and started to follow the scent as it wound deeper into the forest until it came to he came to a broken fountain.

There was a beautiful young woman sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was gazing up at the stars.

"This world has become so horrid." She whispered to herself and Edward could of sworn that he had heard her lovely voice somewhere before.

"Yes, it has, and only seems to be getting worse." Edward said before he could stop himself. The woman turned around and Edward was caught in her gaze. Her eyes raked over his face and recognition seemed to cloud them.

"Come sit with me." She said and Edward complied. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Edward broke the silence.

"You know it's dangerous for such a beautiful woman like you to be outside these days." The woman just shrugged in response not seeming worried. "Have I met you somewhere before?" Edward asked. He was sure if he had ever met such a luscious smelling woman before that he would remember her. The woman looked towards him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. As her skin made contact with his an electric current passed between them.

"Yes, a very long time ago, Edward." She finally answered.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and a smile graced her lips.

"You told me." Edward thought about her response for a minute. "I guess this is why you weren't there that day. You forgot." Her smile turned into a frown. Edward being the gentleman he was said sorry even though he had no idea what he was apologizing for. She laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault that your memories escaped you." She looked back up to the stars and Edward followed her gaze.

"What's your name?" Edward asked while still looking up.

"Bella." That was the last question he asked until the sun rose. Some where in between Bella's hand ended up in Edward's and her head on his shoulder. "I need to go." Bella whispered sadly as the birds began to sing.

"What? Why?" Edward asked in alarm.

"It's the rules of my world. I'm not allowed to stay here for more then a day. It's just the way things are." She stood and brushed herself off.

"Will I ever see you again?" Edward asked desperately.

Bella bit her lip and looked to the side. She bent down so that they were at the same level. Slowly she leaned closer to him until they were kissing. Edward's eyes fluttered closed as he felt her warm lips make contact with his. Shortly after they were removed and Edward kept his eyes closed savoring her flavor.

"In ten years." He heard Bella whisper. When he opened his eyes again she was gone.

**Finished! I love ending like these! Did ya like it? Review and check out my other story A Missed Year. I just finished it!**


End file.
